Exercise machines having alternating reciprocating foot supports configured to traverse or travel about a closed path to simulate a striding, running, walking, and/or a climbing motion for the individual using the machine are well known, and are commonly referred to as elliptical exercise machines or elliptical cross-trainers. In general, an elliptical or elliptical-type exercise machine comprises a pair of reciprocating foot supports designed to receive and support the feet of a user. Each reciprocating foot support has at least one end supported for rotational motion about a pivot point, with the other end supported in a manner configured to cause the reciprocating foot support to travel or traverse a closed path, such as a reciprocating elliptical or oblong path or other similar geometric outline. Therefore, upon operation of the exercise machine, each reciprocating foot support is caused to travel or traverse the closed path, thereby simulating a striding motion of the user for exercise purposes. Typically, the reciprocating foot supports are configured to be out of phase with one another by approximately 180 degrees in order to simulate a proper and natural alternating stride motion.
An individual may utilize an elliptical exercise machine by placing his or her feet onto the reciprocating foot supports. Once standing on the foot supports, the individual may then actuate the exercise machine for any desired length of time and at any desired pace to cause the reciprocating foot supports to repeatedly travel their respective closed paths, which action effectively results in a series of strides achieved by the individual to obtain a desired level of exercise, such as distance travelled or calories burned. Exercise achieved using an elliptical exercise machine is particularly favored by individuals seeking aerobic exercise that causes little or no physical impact.
In a training environment, those exercising on equipment for strength training and/or muscle toning are in constant need of motivation or encouragement by coaches, trainers, or goal measuring systems. Some individuals, particularly those with sufficient resources, hirer personal coaches or fitness trainers to do just that. A personal trainer will follow a trainee through a workout, showing the trainee which exercises to perform to build or tone certain areas of one's body, how to perform those exercises or any exercise desired, and provide motivation along the way.
One type of elliptical exercise machine is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 7,618,350 issued to William T. Dalebout et al. and assigned to Icon IP, Inc. In this patent, an elliptical exercise machine includes a ramp assembly that is adjustably linked to the frame by an adjustment mechanism disposed on the front of the ramp assembly. The adjustment mechanism is actuated to adjust the position of the ramp assembly and to thereby adjust the stride movements of the respective foot placement pads associated therewith. Similar elliptical exercise machines can also be found in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,242,242; 5,282,829; and 5,685,804.